


End of the World as We Know It

by orphan_account



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Want to take a little drive with the hottest guys in Ohtori Academy?
Relationships: Kiryuu Touga/Ohtori Akio
Kudos: 6





	End of the World as We Know It

_That's the click of a key turning in the ignition. Can you hear it? There's a car starting up, gunning it's motor. You're in for the ride of your life._

It's the dead of night in Ohtori, a completely inappropriate time to be traipsing through the campus by yourself. But here you are, trying not to stumble in the dark, trying not to jump at every flicker of movement in the shadows. It'll be a long walk home, and hopefully you haven't been locked out.

But halfway across the arcade, you see a figure in the courtyard, coming towards you. For a few moments you can't tell if he's a phantom or a trick of the light, because the moonlight on his white uniform gives him an unearthly glow in the darkness.

It's the Deputy Trustee Chairman. Akio Ohtori. You're terrified of him, of those sharp eyes that seem to bore straight into your soul, but at the same time you wouldn't dream of running or hiding yourself away. His voice is deep and rich as he says your name, sending tingles up your spine. You could listen to that voice for hours, and you feel yourself starting to relax. He takes your hand and starts leading you into the shadows. You let him. 

_Listen, can't you hear it? If your soul has not truly given up, you should be able to hear the sound... Resounding across the Ends of the World._

_Now, allow us to invite you, to the world you desire._

The car's waiting, with one passenger already in the front seat. You recognize him, from the long red hair and the arrogant expression on his face. It's the Student Council President, Touga Kiryuu, the closest thing in Ohtori to a reigning monarch. You stiffen again immediately, and you feel your throat go dry and your tongue turn into a lead weight in your mouth. A word from him could destroy your reputation and make the rest of your school days a misery. You've seen it happen more than once. 

When he greets you pleasantly, you barely manage to stammer a reply. 

Then strong hands are on your shoulders, pushing you gently forward. Akio opens the door for you, and ushers you into the backseat. You don't know why you're thinking of him on such familiar terms, but you can't separate the name form the man. The administrative title he holds isn't enough to encompass him, not a fraction of him. He's Akio, and nothing less.

After securing the door carefully, Akio gets into the driver's seat. The car is already running, the engine purring like a tiger ready for the hunt. He releases the brake, shifts gear, and steps on the gas. And the car accelerates so quickly, you're thrown backwards in your seat, gasping for breath. 

Your hands instinctively reach for a seatbelt. There aren't any, of course. 

President Kiryuu is looking back over his shoulder at you, his long, luxurious hair streaming freely as the car picks up speed. He's amused at your struggle to maintain your composure, and leans over to whisper in Akio's ear. The other man laughs, and the car's velocity increases again. The night-time scenery is flying past at a fantastic rate, and you can barely tell the buildings apart. It's not long before you've left the campus behind entirely, and an unmarked road is stretching out before you.

And now you're sure the car is travelling far beyond the posted speed limits, far beyond anything you've ever experienced. But at the same time, you hardly seem to be covering any ground at all, barreling forward into a darkness with no end. The street lights flanking your path provide strong yellow illumination, but you can still hardly see more than a few feet ahead.

Kiryuu is laughing, and you gasp as you watch Akio stand up in his seat, his hands off the steering wheel, though the car is still somehow accelerating. His uniform jacket is unbuttoned, flapping in the wind behind him. You can't see his face, but you know he must be smiling as he leans over to get a good grip, and neatly flips his body, like some daredevil acrobat, over the windshield and onto the hood of the car. 

Your heartbeat thunders in your chest. This is madness. He'll kill himself. The car's going to crash, and all of you are going to die. But then Akio turns his head, and you catch a glimpse of that utterly serene expression, the complete lack of fear or concern. He knows the danger and revels in it. This is his role. This is his purpose. 

Kiryuu isn’t nearly so theatrical as he climbs out onto the hood of the car after Akio. He's slower and more cautious about it, using the sideview mirror as a stepping stone. You work up the courage to inch forward, until you're clutching the back of the driver's seat to get a better view. You don't know what to expect. They might change into birds and fly away at this point, and you wouldn't be surprised.

Instead, the two of them are splayed out on top of the car, limbs entangled, and hands clasped tightly together. When Akio starts unbuttoning Kiryuu's uniform top, your fingers dig into the fabric of the seat, but you don't dare look away. You're starting to understand.

The End of the World is everything you want. More importantly, it's everything that you secretly want in the dead of night, in the back of your head, when there's no one's looking, and no one who can tell you that it's wrong to want it. 

So you watch as they touch each other, with fingers and mouths and tongues, and press bare flesh against to bare flesh. It can't be physically possible for them to be doing what they're doing on top of a moving car, but it's happening right in front of your eyes. The starched white uniforms seem to melt away, and neither of them show any signs of stopping. 

Kiryuu lies back against the windshield, giving you a good chance to examine that lean, pale body, strengthened by years of kendo practice and more illicit activities, if the rumors are to be believed. And then you're distracted by Akio, moving over him, who has a musculature worthy of the gods, firm and flawless under smooth, bronzed skin. They complement each other so well, the light and the dark, the young and the not-young, the ambitious and the omnipotent. 

You're barely aware of the car anymore, just the windshield that separates you from them. It's getting steamed up from the heat of their bodies, sliding over its surface. There are no kisses between these two, no tender caresses or anything resembling foreplay. It's all a matter of mutual gratification, lust for lust, desire for desire. It would almost seem businesslike if it weren't so depravedly wanton. Akio braces himself against glass as he starts to thrust, shallow at first, and then slow and deep. Kiryuu writhes against him, back arching up, mouth open in a wordless cry. Akio says something in response, and you realize you can't hear them over the roar of the wind. 

And then Akio looks up at you, through the windshield, pinning you in your seat with his razor-sharp gaze. And he keeps staring at you as he buries himself in Kiryuu, again and again, his movements so rough you're afraid the glass will crack and shatter from the force of them. And he smiles over Kiryuu's shoulder, just for you.

There's nothing to be afraid of. You can feel your apprehension dissolving as you get to your feet. The pressure from the wind is exponentially greater as you rise, tearing at your clothes and hair, but you manage to keep your balance. The car really is a marvel, vibrations hardly more than a steady thrum, even at this speed.

Slowly, you inch towards the front of the car, climbing first into the driver's seat, and then up on the dash, and then over…

_… where the end of the word is waiting for you._


End file.
